


Learning the Game

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Arguments, Biting, Bouncing, Couch Sex, Crushes, Guitar lessons, Love Note, M/M, Masturbation, Moving On, Studio Sex, handjob, no wives/no girlfriends, past marriage, past relationship, private rehearsal, sub!Rob, sucking, top!Billy, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Estrella_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Estrella_Negra/gifts).



There was always room to improve, for even when a craft was honed to its finest abilities it was never truly mastered, a matter of opinion to this lead singer whom admired another member of the slowly growing popular band; however, it was not an entirely platonic yearning. Ever since the newest addition had been acquired to fill an empty position, he had been admired from afar by the group’s leader despite doing his best to keep it a friendly atmosphere free from any sort of drama. Try as it might to be denied an attraction had started, which had started to become noticeable to everyone else in the room during rehearsal except to the person in question, or so it was thought. 

“Just ask him out already, Rob!” the bassist urged with a note of giddiness at the mere thought, “The two of you would make the cutest couple!” 

“Woah, slow down there, buddy. We’re just friends.”

“Subtlety really isn’t your strong suit. Stephen and I are aware of what’s going on, you know?”

“Nothing’s going on between us.” the singer protested, yet it would not be entirely true for long due to a note being placed in a pocket of the other’s guitar case asking to meet with him later that afternoon to discuss different strumming techniques, which would hopefully lead to another hands on experience if luck was on his side. It nearly slipped an occupied mind until a slim hand nudged his shoulder to gain attention almost causing a knee jerk reaction that most likely would have ended in embarrassment had it carried out fully. 

“Billy, just the man I wanted to see.” 

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I? The note that you left said to meet today.” 

“No, I forgot about it since we had such an extensive session. Forgive me?” 

“Always willing to give second chances,” the slightly younger man remarked as a hazel eye was winked innocently, yet it still sent a twitch down to a neglected body part that was mentally willed to remain flaccid by the pursuer, “So, what are we working on exactly?”

“Well, I figured since we discussed bringing Rock Song back into our gigs that getting familiar with the riffs again might be a good idea, and we could work from there.” 

“Good idea, but shouldn’t the others be here too?” 

“I’ll work with them separately before we do it together next time. Want to go ahead and get started?” 

Nodding, the guitarist led the way to a smaller room than what was normally used during practice immediately becoming busy with connecting cords as a few knobs were turned to adjust the amplifier while Rob sat close by to unpack a similar instrument, their hands brushing against each other in a seemingly unnoticeable fashion, yet it nearly stopped a sensitive heart all the same. Busying with a distraction of tuning the unused guitar to a needed key, he was lost in thought over how soft that touch had been, for even with callouses created from honing such a craft could not cause expectedly roughened skin to form, a cleared throat being the only thing to restart reality. 

“Is it tuned enough?” Billy asked, a soft chuckle let out as bent fingers quickly fell from their position around a woodened head, “Ready when you are.” 

Beats counted out loud mixed with strings strummed slowly as parts returned from stored memories to be at the forefront of concentration, brows furrowed in concentration upon getting lost in feeling for long forgotten moments that created this particular song. Perhaps on the surface it represented putting aside designated time to have fun while working, but it also gave a notable notion of being brave enough to pursue what was needed instead of easier options made readably available. Choices had to be made if life should continue on. 

“Rob? You’re awfully distracted tonight, is everything alright?” 

Words failed him, which caused for a slight panic since it sent a sense of déjà vu to be conjured up even though such an event had passed some years ago, setting the guitar down in order to stretch out cramping fingers, “I’m fine.” 

“Let’s try again,” Billy suggested, walking up to the older man once his instrument was placed on a secure stand and stopping in front of an occupied seat, palms curled around each armrest to keep weight steadied as he leaned in closely, “I know why you really came here.” 

Rob gulped as a small shudder shook through him, suddenly more nervous than ever thought possible, “Y-You do?”

“Mhm, I’ve seen the way you look at me over Steve during rehearsal and undress me with your eyes,” he mused as a slithering serpent dragged against a wetted bottom lip, 

“Here’s your chance to have the real thing.” 

Shocked beyond measure it took a few moments to register what was happening, but when recovery kicked in not a moment was lost as the singer made certain not to take this opportunity for granted once the thinner body laid on top and their lips connected. Escalating quicker can expected, salivated slits started smacking noisily echoing in the otherwise emptied room while hands explored covered crevices slowly unveiled as the guitarist started to unbutton a salmon colored shirt to marvel at every inch of skin. 

“Mm, didn’t realize how firm your stomach was…” Billy mused as fingertips lightly caressed those taut muscles before returning attention to the prominent chest, a line of kisses were pressed from the bearded jawline to capture a pink bud as it was rolled around in an invitingly warm mouth.

“Don’t act innocent, mister,” Rob warned teasingly, a small gasp escaping as air billowed against an areola to make it stand erect, “That mouth better be used on my cock next.” 

“Oh, I plan on it,” the younger male retorted prior to whisking the other into strengthened arms before approaching a small sofa tucked in a far corner of the dimly lit room, laying him onto worn cushions before bending down to gather an almost full bottle of lubricant, rounded cheeks shown off while bending over to discard layers of clothing to speed the process along, “Enjoying the view?”

“Yes, but it’d be even better if it were over here along with you, hot stuff.” 

“Still can’t believe you actually find me attractive…”

“What do you mean?” Rob questioned in concern, his bright blue bulbs of sight watching every movement carefully as taut thighs were straddled, hands rubbed together to warm up the liquid.

“I fell for you years ago,” the guitarist confessed, whiskey hued eyes locked with sapphires while beginning to spread lube along his hardened member as a soft moan was let out, “Held it in until a few moments ago.” 

“What changed your mind?” 

“A combination of your little love note and Mike dropping hints.” 

“Guess he specializes in matchmaking,” Rob joked with an air of seriousness, moving down onto the finger ghosting his sensitive rim, “Hurry up and get inside me already, would you?” 

“Ooh, someone is impatient this evening.”

“Don’t play games with me, boy.” 

“Mm, now that is hot, but I would be careful if I were you, or someone might ejaculate prematurely.”

“Either way it better be used to paint me white.”

A glint glimmered in those amber irises enhanced by a single lit lamp perched closely as if standing sentry to an act thought about endlessly especially during late night self-pleasuring sessions about to be carried out fully. Perhaps it was due to multiple practice rounds that gave confidence to an otherwise doubtful person when it came to such pursuits that made the decision easier to make in acting out of a normally sexual role.

“Hand me the lube.” Billy demanded, motioning to the bottle out of immediate reach, voice becoming stricter as the singer shook his head in refusal making tight curls become disheveled where a scalp was rubbed against the fabric beneath him, “I wasn’t asking.” 

“Don’t have time for that. P-Please…”

“Ooh, love a man that begs,” the guitarist teased out while lining up with the entrance, “Are you sure you can handle my cock?” 

“I’m certain, need to feel your fat dick stretch me open. Need you to fill me to the brim until your seed seeps down the back of my thigh.” 

Smirking softly, Billy pressed forward as a leaking tip slid easily inside while short thrusts were given in adjustment to a slightly looser than average area causing loud moans usually muffled to be let out at full volume, “Someone is a dirty little slut, isn’t he?”

“Only for you. I’ve gotten off to images of you more times than I can remember.” 

“Well, I hope it’s everything you’ve dreamed.”

“Even better,” Rob let out with a grunt as he squeezed around the thick shaft softly, “Now, get on with it and fuck me into the furniture.”

“With pleasure.”

Speed picked up without hesitation as an engorged sack smacked against exposed cheeks, skilled hands holding onto narrow hips so firmly that small purple spots began to color otherwise pale skin as passion escalated. Nothing else mattered in those moments except getting exact emotions across to each other while the older man lifted up to rut into a defined abdomen as streaks of precome slathered across softened skin rubbed in by a thumb swiping over the staining streaks. 

“Mm, babe… Pound into me, make me yours.” Rob pleaded as breath hitched while fingernails dug crescent indentions into his skin, soft scratches applied as the musician started to squirm underneath.

“Stay still, or I may have to spank you.”

“Worth it.”

A struggle was put up to claim dominance from the guitarist, yet it was a futile attempt that ended easily with a smug smirk worn in success. Doing as promised, a resounding slap against a perky buttock reverberated in the otherwise silent room before repeating the action until the last caused a large red whelp to rise. A chorus of moans escaped from both men as the slender shaft continued to bury deeply inside cavernous depths as short shoves shuddered through a sensitive soul beginning to inch closer toward the edge of bliss.

Rob did not want it to be over even as heat began to collect low in his stomach, calling out Billy’s name out in a succession of whispers growing louder as a prostate was overstimulated. Breath hitched with low moans punctuating the overhanging silence went on for so many undocumented minutes despite there not being any sign of releasing soon. 

“Babe, I-I…” he started off, unsure of how well this conversation would go.

“Is something wrong? Do I need to stop?”

“Um, I seem to be having trouble with getting off.” 

“Aw, why didn’t you say so?” Billy asked with a soft chuckle, his hazel hued eyes twinkling with a shimmer of humor despite how embarrassing it was, a hand barely brushing his abdomen as it slid down to wrap around a neglected cock, “Can’t fully pleasure my man if he doesn’t tell me what he needs.” 

My man. Those words made his heart flutter as if it were a bird that had recently remembered how to fly. Chest swelling with pride at those two words alone distracted him long enough that a rising tide of warmth lapped at sandy shores in a teasing manner. His muscles twitched in anticipation of the surf breaking as frothy foam formed and began to crash against the untouched shore as piping hot cum shot out in long ropes against a well-defined abdomen hovering mere inches above. It was not long before movements became erratic as another orgasm was neared, a sharp gasp given as the only indicator until his stretched out hole was filled with so much seed that some seeped out slowly despite still being filled by the softening member. It took more restraint than possessed for Rob not to release again even though every last drop had been drained.

“Oh B-Billy…” 

“Shh, my love, save your strength and focus on your breathing,” he reminded the other gently while riding them both through the fading feeling of ecstasy, a single kiss pressed into plush pink lips before a bearded cheek nuzzled into the heaving chest beneath him. 

“Didn’t expect you to be dominant in bed, you little vixen.” 

“My looks can be deceiving, but I do tend to lose control during sex. Hopefully you’ll get to experience that soon if this isn’t just a one-time thing.”

“Oh baby, of course not. I want to be with you for as long as possible.” 

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me, how long I have waited to hear that from someone. Oh Robbie…” 

“It sounds romantic until he throws you away for someone better!” another voice chimed in right outside the room as both men were startled. Quickly, a splotchy black and white blanket settled along the back of the sofa was pulled over their naked bodies as the additional presence was revealed to be the drummer of their band, “Don’t let him lie to you.” 

“Stephen, what the hell are you doing here?!” Billy exclaimed, body rigid as it was noticed that blond strands were disheveled in places and his skin was splotchy in color, “Were you listening to us? Don’t lie, I remember how that was a kink of yours.” 

“I came back to grab the drumsticks I left here from practice, and I may have overheard you guys and got curious.”

“More than that. I can smell the sex on you from here.” 

“Can you blame me? It’s been months since we were last together.” 

“There’s a reason for that,” Billy stated matter-of-factly as a heavy sigh was let out while a thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of a nose unoccupied with the normal weight of thickly rimmed glasses, “Steve, we tried to make it work and it didn’t. We are both at fault for that. You rushed the relationship along and I was not ready for that big of a commitment at the time.” 

“Is that why the two of you were bickering so much that Mike had to act as a therapist?” Rob finally spoke up once initial shock over the situation began to wear off.

“Bless that man, but yes. Lucky and I stayed with his family for a few days in the beginning of the break up.” Stephen remarked, for the two had moved in together in the other’s apartment. 

“Oh, don’t sugarcoat it…” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are referring to.” 

“Our relationship ended in divorce!” 

“Wait, the two of you were married?” Rob dared to ask, looking back and forth between the two of them even though their focus was not on him.

“I shouldn’t have come in here…”

“That’s right you shouldn’t have!” 

“I’ll go… Hope you’re happy, that’s what is important in the long run.” Stephen mused as tears began to form in his seafoam eyes and were about to begin falling into place against slightly stubbled cheeks if it had not been for him hotly turning on a heel and walking out of the dimmed room. 

Tension remained thick in the air and refused to dissipate until the front entrance slammed to a close that startled both men. Pieces began to fall into place despite his question being ignored during the argument, for a faint indention around a naked ring finger was identified while clinging closely together on the sofa, “How long?”

“Almost a year. I thought we were in love, but it just wasn’t meant to be. All he really wanted from me was passionate sex and afterward when I wanted to snuggle he would push me away and roll over to sleep.” Billy explained, yet there was a certain aspect that he was keeping to himself.

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No, he was drinking all the time, and that made him become distant. We eventually broke it off because he refused to get help.”

“Does Steve seem different to you now?”

“To be honest, he looked better than he has in a long while. It’s as if he went back to being the man I fell for in the beginning, but that’s over. I love you, Robbie, and I want us to be together, if you will let me.”

“There’s nothing that I would want more, babe,” he confirmed with a long kiss as he held on to thin hips to anchor the younger man in place when extra passion began to escalate before he pulled away for air, “Should we go after him and explain?” 

“I think that can wait until tomorrow, there’s still parts of your body that I want to explore more thoroughly.” Billy suggested with a wink as he groped at the other’s ass, his cock starting to harden at the thought.

It took little coaxing to get the older man in the mood again as his thin, skilled cock sword danced against Rob’s as he lifted up to bite above the quickening pulse in his neck and left a bruise as a reminder that he had visited. In the second round, both men kept a slower pace in order to fully enjoy each other’s company in the warm glow of the burning bulb a few feet away from them that magnified every feature in orange highlights. They moved together as if their souls were entwined into one, for that is exactly what the two were becoming now that they had braved the nervous demeanors and bared the very core of their beings to one another in a testament of true trust as a romance began to bloom.


End file.
